


Dissimulation: The Portrait

by firstnoel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I said light hearted but I'm inspired by Nicholas Sparks, Jeonghan putting his psychology skills to good use, Light-Hearted, M/M, Quasi-Frame Narrative, Romantic Comedy, Seungcheol can't say no, Social Gap, Urban Fantasy, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstnoel/pseuds/firstnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undaunted and maybe even spurred on by the oft-repeated adage, curiosity killed the cat, his thirst for knowledge finally paved the way into one big mess.</p>
<p>Or when Seungcheol meets a beautiful eccentric, albeit weird, psychology major and portraitist, with an equally uncanny past.</p>
<p>“Keep talking. I’m diagnosing you.”<br/>“Don’t move. I’m seeing something.”<br/>“. . .”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Curious and Curiouser

 

* * *

 

Time ceases with him.

My dearest' s devotion,

is my retribution.

 

* * *

December 21st, 20XX 

 

 _ 'She really is cheating on her husband.'  
__'I didn't_   _get in, I can't face them... I can't go home like this...'  
__'Will you shut up.'  
__'A Freak.'  
__'Whoah what a handsome guy.'  
__'Stop please. Please."  
__'Is he bored with me.'  
__'I'm_ _not gonna call the police, it_ ’ _s none of my business.'  
__'Isn’t he? . . .'_

 

 ** _ _It_ ’ _s so loud, too loud, too loud._  _** 

     The dark haired sighed for the umpteenth time, he reached up to his ears in an attempt to block the unspoken voices that had been invading his thoughts. He watched his breath condense in the frozen air, creating a tuft of steam that drifted past as he passed by the endless gossip circling at that time of night.  
     The snow lazily made its way down from the overcast skies, coalescing on the tree branches and gathering on the sidewalk. The said man hastened himself to avoid the crowd of shallow-minded strangers, making his way to god knew where.  
     The distant whistle of a winter gale resonated through the inky darkness. Nothing but the muted yellow lights of the street lamps ahead illuminated his path. The usual azure sky was black; there were smoky clouds obscuring the stars. The bone-chilling wind blew minuscule particles of snow into his soft, coiffed jet black hair.

_Why is it so loud this evening._

     The young heir had taken it upon himself to leave for a relaxing walk in the frigid, freezing winter air; which perhaps was his only option. Despite the cold, he marched along, in attempt to drown out the voices, and be alone with his thoughts and the irritatingly beautiful snow. At least, mostly alone.  
      In the distance, the vague silhouette of a person struggled about in the flurry. Curiosity piqued, the robust man walked towards the hazy figure's general direction, ending up in a small clearing of the nearby forest.  
  
     And for the first time in his life, everything went silent.  
  
     His breath hitched when the man turned to face him. A beauteous face and expressive brown eyes that resembled chestnuts was fixated on him. The man before him had porcelain skin, and a neck that seemed too fragile to touch. A seemingly angelic beneficence is what this man exuded. A posy of daffodils were gathered in the lithe man’s hands, that only served to enhance his serene and delicate demeanour.  
     A subtle smile painted itself on the man's  face upon seeing his bewildered reaction.

“ Hello. ”  The stranger greeted.  
“Um. Good evening.” was the dark-haired male's response. The stranger gave him a once over, before staring back at the young heir with his piercing eyes.  
“ What could a man like you possibly be doing outside, especially in this type of weather? ”  
_A man like me?  
_      The young heir stopped in his tracks, eyes widened ever so slightly, appearing to be befuddled by the beautiful stranger's comment.   
"I'm simply here for a walk."  
 _At 2:00 am?_

      His fiery brown orbs bore into the pale man' s delicate ones, seeking an explanation. The stranger’s eyebrows furrows. Seungcheol opened his lips, about to ask the stranger to elaborate, but was cut off with the blonde’s response.  
“Your whole ensemble doesn't suit the weather, only that muffler seems to be doing its job. Nonetheless, you look impeccable and appear to be unperturbed by the weather. Yet you don’t seem to be quite fond of the chill.  Also - ”  
      The pale man took in the silence from the dark-haired beside him, taking it as an invitation to continue. The dark haired male gestured for a walk and the pale man followed suit, just a slight step behind him. He handed the beautiful stranger a can of coffee he had bought from a vending machine as they passed by the intersection within the park.  
“. . . there is only one man I know that bears the same countenance as yours. The young heir to the Choi Conglomerate that gets featured on Forbes and Stars every Saturday evening.” the angelic man finishes.  
“ Well I guess you got that right. If you’re wondering why I approached you I just wanted to ask-”  
“Of course, don’t worry. There is no need, I already know. ”  The pale man replied.  
 _Really?_  
“Oh really?” The young heir’s curiosity increased.  
“ Are you... Perhaps… Lost? ”

     Undaunted and maybe even spurred on by the oft-repeated adage, curiosity killed the cat, his thirst for knowledge finally paved the way into one big mess. That fateful day, when Choi Seungcheol decided to approach this strange silhouette at the park, was the day he finally broke himself away from the monotony of the daily grind. A tick finally formed, for the first time, on his should be, impassive-face.

 


	2. Glimmer

* * *

 

December 23rd, 20XX. 

 

There are those who prefer apples over oranges, books to movies, cats to dogs. Those who give, those who take. Those who take control, and those who create.  
They say if you fall in love with someone who asserts total control, you will never live in indigence. Yet, if find yourself enamoured with someone who creates, you will never live a dull life.  
Choi Seungcheol was neither of those. He did not hold a creative mind, he saw the world in black and white. And despite being the young heir to a revered conglomeration, he was never in control. He was in tedium. He lived a mundane life, in repetition, and in monochrome.  
At the peak of the tallest building at the heart of the Metro, the constant ringing of a telephone resonated throughout a tasteful, yet ostentatious office. Rows of artwork embellished the dark mahogany walls - identical to 18th century French wood panelling which lined the room. Gilded relief sculptures depicting ancient narratives, made up four corners of the area. Ornate furniture, such as armoires, mirrors, and bookcases reminiscent of late baroque aesthetics, surrounded a large parnian desk of ebony and elm at the very centre of the room.  
A young and handsome lad in his mid twenties, suspended in seventh heaven, occupied the desk. In his brassy chair, he blissfully ignored the bellows of his phone. Moments later a tanned figure -impeccably dressed, entered the room briskly, as his sweat dropped at the sight of his superior, fast asleep unaware of the urgency of his calls.  
_‘Mr. Choi you can’t be serious.’_  
_‘This is urgent business.’_  
_'Mr. Choi.’_  
“Mr. Choi!”  
The older of the two had jolted awake at the other’s exclamation, his large brown eyes widened at the sudden explosion of emotion from his usually calm and collected co-worker. Seungcheol ran his hand through his signature coiffed hair, now giving it a bristly appearance, an exasperated sigh passed his chapped lips.  
“Mingy- Mr. Kim my apologies, I did not mean for you to find me in such a state.”   
“That is fine sir, I’m here to remind you that you have a meeting with the Lee’s, quarter to 11 o’clock.”   
‘ _And that if you happen to miss out, it is going to be deducted from my paycheck and not yours.’_  
“Right. Thank you.”   
The young heir nodded briefly as he processed the information recited to him before sending his secretary out. He paced himself to one of many ornate mirrors hung up in his office and quickly buttoned up his dress shirt. He wore the pink silk tie that had previously been discarded, eyes lingered towards scribbles on a ripped piece of paper lying on his desk before he headed out of his office in haste to attend his meetings, being followed quickly and silently by his secretary.  
His secretary and close colleague, Kim Mingyu, came from a well off household, his father a celebrated chef, his mother a well respected stylist and his sister who had recently been accepted to law school at Yale University. They had met a handful of times in the semi-annual soiree’s conducted by the numerous socialites of the Metro. The man gave Seungcheol a good impression, and certainly had impressed his own father as well- Director Choi. Proven by the fact that when the latter had heard that Kim Mingyu applied as an intern, he decided to give him a more fitting job - that is to be his precious son’s assistant. Or babysitter as the old man so endearingly called it.  
The two had grown close throughout the short years they spent as partners despite their age difference. As much as the young heir hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for the kid, which is most apparent in his leniency towards the younger’s antics. More often than not, he would find a brooding fellow wandering outside his office, who brought Mingyu packed lunches, or coffee, and or hardbound books that the tanned man painstakingly ensured that he read before the said fellow came back in a matter of days. Whomever that enigmatic fellow truly was, Seungcheol had a good idea who he was, at least, to Mingyu. And Mingyu to him.   
The pair entered the private elevator and slowly descended to the 17th floor. Seungcheol quickly reviewed the handful of file folders handed to him from Mingyu, of details relating to the new project his father assigned him to supervise. In one of the more recent soiree’s the Choi’s had met up with the new hatchlings of the nest, The Lee’s. A few bottles Glenfiddich's Single Malt Scotch Whisky and Dudognon Cognac, in addition to boisterous laughter. The young heir was now to deal with the Lee’s regarding a project for the establishment of a new environmental recreational centre at the heart of the Metro sponsored by both organizations. It was an attempt to venture into environmental architecture.  Designed to respect the natural landscape that surrounded them- an  attempt to be conscientious and to quell man’s territorial imperialism over mother nature.  
_‘_ _Quite the humble endeavour for two wealthy companies’_  
_Well ouch._  
  
The Lee’s were a relatively “newly” established empire - a nouveau riche - through discovering a massive oil deposit on an island the Lee’s had previously inherited from the padre de familia’s great grandfather dating decades back. They struck “gold”, and since then the family had led a lavish and gaudy lifestyle for the past decade. The head of the family was convinced that they had never been a dime a dozen and this was divine intervention. To be more accurate, or according to the hearsay or legends, the Lee’s originally were an old wealthy family many generations back to their founding fathers. However, one of the later heads had fallen in love with a gypsy, only to have the said lover betray him a few years into their marriage and took most of his wealth with him. Which led the family to fall into nearly a century’s worth of bankruptcy.  
_‘I’m tired I want to go home I hope this meeting will go well I can’t stand old men.’_  
_‘Her cleavage is showing.’_  
_‘I actually didn’t, I lied. Sorry.’_  
_‘Who the fuck took my pizza?’_  
  
_Who hired these people._

Fifty floors, sarcastic thoughts, a couple of hearsay had the young heir contemplating whether he should or shouldn’t confront the H.R Management later. The pair finally reached a huge set of mahogany doors at the designated meeting room on the 17th floor of the Choi Conglomerate. The dark-haired male was then bombarded with the impatient, and irate thoughts of several smartly dressed burly old men accompanied, quite predictably, by their exquisitely dressed, and coincidentally, beautiful secretaries. Whose inappropriate thoughts were better left unsaid, as they stared agape at how young and handsome the sole heir to the Choi Conglomerate truly was.   
_‘Pink. Really?’_  
Seungcheol swallowed nervously as he scanned the room for the insulting thought. His eyes made contact with another young man of his age with cat-like features. Although the fellow was quite short, he emitted an air of poise and resolute countenance. The said man’s thoughts of skepticism and doubt did not go unnoticed as his soft yet worn hands firmly grasped the young heir’s own, sending him a paltry smile.  
_‘All brawn and no brains.’  
__“_ Mr. Choi, I am Lee Jihoon, the representative of the Lee Corporation-”  
  
_You forgot -_ and heir to _._  
  
“-I hope both companies can come to a mutual agreement at this meeting for the further development of the Metro.”  
_So a quintessential prodigal son._  
“Likewise Mr. Lee.”  
The noiret returned the gesture, albeit hesitantly, and proceeded to start the onslaught of endless meetings that day.

* * *

  
     The darkening sky and the brooding atmosphere signalled the end of the first half of his day. The meeting with the Lee’s ended quite well. The board of directors included the Choi and Lee heads as well as other officials such as the representatives of leading environmental facilities such as the United Nations Environment Programme and World Nature Organization. They were certain that they were treading new borders, and pioneering a new movement. The board was  impressed with his presentation and agreed to go through with the plan, both sides signed the contracts. Which led into the finalization of the concept, and building plans and orders went on their way. However, more importantly he managed not to make a fool of himself in front of the Lee’s heir.  
The confrontation with the Lee’s and the project exhausted the young heir mentally. In addition, it was usually around this time when Seungcheol needed to stay awake the most. He simply looked haggard, and worn-out. He took the dusty pink sweater that he placed around the frame of his chair that morning, and pulled it over his head. Grabbed his coat, as he threw car keys at his secretary and nodded for the door.  
He had been frequenting a cafe recently, it was recommended by a co-worker of his, quite excessively. 

_“Hey Seungcheol, you have to go to this coffeeshop, it’s really good. We should meet up there once in a while.”_  
_‘So I don’t look like a stalker when I go see Mr.Poof.’_  
_Who? what the fuck._  
_“Seokmin. I-”_  
_“Oh C’mon. Please pretty please?~”_  
_‘Ah~ I’m too embarrassed to go by myself. I already went five times today, I need a reason.’  
_ _Of course you do._

The chilling wind nipped at their cheeks as they walked towards his car to drive to the said coffee shop. Initially the young heir was quite hesitant, he genuinely thought it would have been a joke. Much to his surprise, they served great coffee and food, the shop had tasteful decor, and the staff were professional but very friendly. When he first stepped into the place, he immediately knew who Mr.Poof was.  
Coincidentally, the establishment faced Aurora Woods, or Metro’s own version of Central Park. The same park in which he had the strange and curious encounter nights before. The park was a spectacular and mystical garden with an equally whimsical story. It’s founder Rosario Aurora, was a pioneer in the newly booming cement industry. He was attracted to the rich massive lime deposits of the Metro, once named Wisteria in its conception. He developed a quarry and soon exhausted the lime deposit to satisfy international demands. What was left of the lime deposit was acres of gravel nearly twenty metres down, a gigantic empty pit. It was also during this time where he met the person he wanted to devote the rest of his life to. The lover was named Beaux. Plain old Beaux, whose devotion only belonged to nature and flower. A humble botanist, who worked for their grandmother’s tiny flower shop.  
According to hearsay, Rosario had tried everything to get his love’s hand. From diamonds, to fame, and to a title, yet all was in vain. As Mr. Woods became more acquainted with Beaux, he knew this person was someone he loved. However, fate had other plans, it was only a short while before Rosario figured out why Beaux would not take his hand. For his love was limited. Rosario was falling into depravity. But somewhere during his descent he had realized that he wanted to immortalize Beaux’s passion, his soul. He decided to create something of beauty within the pit.  
Mr. Woods ordered tonnes of topsoil to be brought in from a nearby farm to line the barren floor of the abandoned quarry. As a zealous hobbyist, he used the ornaments he had collected from all over to embellish the pit. Brought in ducks, peacocks, and exotic birds to roam the land. Slowly, little by little, the used to be empty quarry had blossomed into his lover. Into a picturesque and awe inspiring sunken garden. During Beaux’s last moments, he told him that he wanted to propose one last time, to show his love and devotion towards Beaux. It was during that last moment when Beaux, his love, had finally given Rosario the words he had been waiting for.  
Aurora Wood’s was no short of a love letter from its founder to their lover.

Arriving at the said cafe, Mingyu immediately escorted Seungcheol from the vehicle and made sure his superior entered the establishment before speeding off to duties personally assigned to him by Seungcheol himself.   
‘ _Is that the heir?’_  
_‘That gaudy man is always here.’_  
_‘I want to be the one serving him.’  
_ _‘He probably gives mad tips.’_

The young heir was enveloped with a warm blanket of air from the rich aroma of freshly dripped coffee and oven baked goods, a fragrant odour which permeated the room. At the sight of the courtly man, a staff quickly ushered him to a seat and offered a plate of the patisserie’s newest creation and a freshly brewed pot of coffee. Ivies lined the brick and rose wood panelling their leaves casted shadows in the muted lighting, as vines, wrapped in string lights, created bridges on the high navy blue ceilings. A mix of overstuffed chairs and pantone seats in shades of pink, blue and yellow are arranged into tiny enclosures with matching oak end tables and glass coffee tables.  
Seated by the window, he tilted his head back to admire the golden specks that started to adorn the overcast sky and and observed the laid-back rustic ambience of the shop. However, Seungcheol could not afford to lounge around, as the longer he stayed in a public area, the bellowing grew more intense and more intruding. His large brown eyes gazed towards the park, his orbs widened, and eyebrows raised at the sight of a familiar tuft blond hair across the street.

_He’s always there. This is the 2nd time this week. At the same hour, and at the same place._

The young heir took a huge gulp of the piping hot coffee, seemingly unperturbed by the heat, and leaned forward to take in the beautiful stranger’s visage. He had walked lethargically for hours that one evening, his feet felt numb, and stumbled about at the tiny hills of snow created by the flurries. Before coming upon a mesmerizing sight of the winter forest, the branches, dusted in snow and wrapped with warm-white light, presented an otherworldly glow. The lights sang an oratorio, that led him to an inconspicuous, and yet nostalgic dissonance.  
It led the young heir to him.

* * *

 

Two figures beneath an old street light stared at each other unabashedly. The flurries had now created a blanket of snow on the ground, and the creaking sound of swings swayed back and forth along the howling wind, the only thing that could be heard.  
“Huh? What was that?” The taller of the two spoke up first as a small puff of air escaped his lips.  
The lithe male responded with an empathic look, his heart-shaped lips frowned slightly, the intensity in his doe-like eyes softened at the young heir.  
“Lost. you're lost aren’t you?”The angelic man beamed at the noiret, a blinding smile. The ground crackled as the blond steps forward and as he reached to hold onto the noiret’s wrist.  
The rustling of leaves and snapping twigs startled the noiret. The silence he had found in solace slipped away as he was dragged back into reality. As loud echoes and hushed tones seeped through the young heir’s mind.  
_'It’s quite comforting to see this.’_  
_‘What a rare sight.’_  
_‘Our society has definitely become more accepting.’_  
_‘Seeing those kind of lovers in public is endearing.’  
_ _‘What a lovely pair.’_

A few meters to the left of the blond were a troupe of young ladies giggling amongst themselves as they ogled at the two males. The taller stiffened at the voices, his cheeks kissed by roses, and stared intently at the soft hand wrapped around his wrist.  
“I’m not. I know where I am.” he replied in an unintentionally rigid tone, his brown orbs followed the troupe before disappearing at the corner. His eyes softened and apologized to the other male, when he turned towards the beautiful man and saw the confusion in his bright orbs.   
“Oh. . . I see, sorry for being invasive. the blond pouted. The smaller male gently let go of the wrist and tilted his head.   
_How does he know I’m taken aback?_  
“It’s fine really.” The noiret assures. The streetlamp they stood under casted a honeyed sheen over the knot of trees. Filtering down like seams of gold, casting an enchanting glow upon the stranger’s face.  
“So why exactly did you approach me?”

 _Because it’s quiet._  
  
     Sieves of mist caressed the frozen barks of the tree snags. The dampened breath of the woodland mitigated the sound further. To Seungcheol, it was akin to an almost, if not, sepulchral silence. Nothing sang, nothing stirred, and nothing stirred within his thoughts.  
“The flowers-”  
“Daffodils.” The blond insisted.   
“-Yeah. those. I. . . I was wondering why you’ve been standing there for some time while holding those.” As the young heir rubbed his reddened nose. The beauty's eyes narrows slightly at the built male as he covered his pursed his lips with his slender hands.  
  
_I feel transparent._

“Is that really why?”   
“Yes. Really.” The young heir spelled out.   
The odd beauty gives the noiret a coquettish smile at the blatant excuse, but fortunately the smaller male decided not to press further.   
“ . . . Well I’m observing people. I like observing people.”  
“Why?” Seungcheol raises a brow at the information.   
“I know it’s weird but I’m not a crazy person, I’m also here to sketch, I do portraits.”   
The blond bit his lips as he let out a melodic and unrestrained chuckle at the confused male. The sight of the young heir’s rose coloured cheeks deepened, his nose scrunched up, and eyebrows knitted together as he stared at him wordlessly- the stranger noticed his questioning look and explained further.  
“-I just don't have a model today so I decided to use these daffodils as a muse.” He beamed at the flushed heir.   
  
_Cool beans._

* * *

 The sound of bells jingling and joyous laughter broke the young heir out of his reverie as his mind wandered back into present time. Back into the deafening raucous reality. Seungcheol’s breath hitched as he spotted a familiar head of gold and another of apricot in his peripheral vision. In a moment, he found himself in deafening silence. The tiny subliminal sounds one seldom heard now roared in his ears.  The gurgles of brewing coffee, the whirring coffee grinder, the simmering milk, and the hum of the refrigerator.The blood pumping through his veins, the soft beats of his heart, the rasps of the wooden floorboards, ticks of a clock, and a bird’s song in the distance beyond the glass windows created a symphony of sounds that made the young heir at ease.

_He’s here. And it’s exactly like that time._

Seungcheol eyed the two that entered the coffee shop. The beautiful stranger and another man, whom oddly resembled the same daffodils the stranger held in his hands, walked in together. The blond sensed the stares coming from the young heir and quickly looked towards the window where Seungcheol was seated. The noiret unconsciously turned his feet towards the exit and clenched his fists as he checked his watch, preparing to leave. Movements which had not gone unnoticed by the lithe male.  
“Jeonghan? Where are you-” The other male asked the blond. Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s wrist, and grinned at the built male.  
“Hey it’s you! Are you on a coffee break?” Jeonghan gestured for his friend to come over, before settling his bag and sketchbook down on the table where Seungcheol was sat. The blond rested his chin on his palms as he leaned towards the young heir. The noiret mimicked Jeonghan’s actions before nodding briefly.   
“Yeah. A migraine - I needed some down time before heading back to work. It’s been so hectic, no one is finishing by the deadline, I’m surrounded by greasy old men, my father keeps bugging …” The male slowed down. “Sorry ugh- ” As he casted the blond a hard look.   
“Yoon Jeonghan. Remember? ”  
“- Jeonghan. I didn’t mean to ramble.” Seungcheol rubbed the back of his nape. 

_Why am I telling him this._

“No no. It’s fine. Must be rough. Though I wouldn't know exactly. I’m just a student.” Jeonghan assured.  
A sophisticatedly dressed man entered the noiret’s vision. His lithe frame was similar to Jeonghan’s own. However, his doe-like eyes were significantly larger and his features in almost perfect symmetry. This other bared a regal countenance in comparison to Jeonghan’s more modest and angelic appearance.  
_‘Pink.’_  
  
_You’re Pink. Your eyes are fucking twinkling is that even normal._  
  
“Mhmm. I better get going. It’s best if you don’t leave your friend behind over there.” Seungcheol reminded the pretty male. The blond’s orbs widened and inaudibly gasped as he momentarily forgot about his companion.  
“Right. This is Joshua by the way. I hope your migraine goes away though. I’ll see you around this time tomorrow?” Jeonghan asked carefully. 

_Actually my migraine only disappeared when you arrived._

“Of course Jeonghan. Thanks-” The noiret mumbled“- and have great time.” He told the angelic male, nodding towards the blond’s friend. He gathered his things and exited the shop, as he fished out his phone and quickly dialled his secretary’s number. Bright neon lights and electronic billboards brightened the evening skies, and subdued the natural radiance of the should-be be-speckled darkness.  
_'He’s totally into Jeonghan.’  
_ “He’s totally into you.”

His momentary solitude disappeared when another’s thoughts invaded his mind. Seungcheol turned around and looked towards the pane, and found Jeonghan’s red-headed companion leaning towards him as he whispered into his ear. The young heir made eye contact with the former, the orange haired male had visible sweat, his already large doe eyes glimmered towards the young heir’s widened ones.     
A honk startled the noiret, he turned around and saw a black hooded car a few meters away, and immediately perked up at the call of his name. He saw the familiar sun-kissed face of his colleague and darted from his spot. Not before turning around once more at the pair seated by the coffee shop window his heart drumming impossibly fast.

_Who are you?_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved places, so it took me a while to put this up. Hopefully I’ll be able to update consistently every week.
> 
> Edit: I hate AO3 fonts so much.


End file.
